


It's all about riding, baby

by LlamaStylinson



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Idiots in denial, M/M, ah yeah, but bitch u better watch it if it does, especially if you've ever watched a cheesy romance movie with horses in it, horses are also gonna be in there, idek if that exists outside of germany, its carrying my whole childhood on its back tgt w h2o just add water, jaeyong is mentioned and actually happening for like 20 words sorry, like i want it to be humor but who knows if it's actually gonna be funny, lot of self-acceptance talk, my best friend came up w the title blame her, not me, one is inspired by scarlett from horseland, taeyong being a mom, this story is so predictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaStylinson/pseuds/LlamaStylinson
Summary: Donghyuck loves dancing, make-up and fashion and desperately wants to move to L.A. to study dance - but he's stuck on a farm in the middle of nowhere in Wyoming and a dad, who doesn't know about Donghyuck's interests, because he would flip if he knew. Cue recently arrived Donghyuck's relative of unknown degree Taeyong and the new worker Lucas to get Donghyuck (around 67 edges and corners with some shit happening) to come out to his dad and move to L.A.





	It's all about riding, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in 3 years (you just don't wanna know what i wrote 3 years ago,,,) and my first time writing in English, so please excuse poor word choices and grammar mistakes. also, this is the first time that i'm seeing a story i wrote actually going somewhere and not ending up abandoned, so let's pray motivation doesn't leave me halfway through chapter 2. (jokes on me, i wrote the first chapter in july when i had summer break now it's november,,,,) bUT i'm postive because i'm not planning on making this a long thing, maybe like 7 chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a panic attack towards the end of the chapter, please skip the part from "Donghyuck's blood ran cold" to "Eventually, doing these breathing exercises" if you could be triggered by that.

It wasn’t often that Donghyuck got the opportunity to fully dress up and do his make-up with him being busy helping on the farm and his dad constantly looking over his shoulder.

But today his dad was gone the whole day. Mumbled something about repairing fences or whatever under his breath this morning. Not that Donghyuck really cared about the reasons, for him only counted that his dad would finally be gone for the day, leaving only him and his cousin Taeyong on the farm. Actually, he didn’t even know if Taeyong was his cousin, he only knew something about relative of 5th degree. Or something. But referring to him as his cousin was a lot easier than calling him his relative of unknown degree, so Donghyuck just rolled with it.

He fetched an apple from the kitchen – honestly it was so annoying having Taeyong here, because of that guy there were only healthy snacks and Donghyuck didn’t dare buying anything like chips secretly anymore, when he last did it and Taeyong found out, he was almost beheaded, an experience he didn’t necessarily needed to have twice – since he got hungry halfway through doing his make-up. On the way back into his room he ran into Taeyong who briefly said something about picking the new helping guy up in the town, Donghyuck didn’t really listen to him, too busy planning his make-up look including a cut crease.

Back in his room, he chose something simple, some reddish-brown eyeshadow running through the crease and along the lower lash line, a bit (read: lot of) golden glitter on the inner part and the middle of his lid and a bold eyeliner. For highlighter he went for a golden wet-looking highlight and on his lips he applied a sheer gloss in a similar color to his eyeshadow. He kept it simple – for his standards – because today he wanted to focus on his outfit since he went shopping with his friends from school, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno, but also Taeyong and he bought a lot of new clothes that he couldn’t wait to try on.

The first thing Donghyuck put on were fishnet tights and some over knee socks. Over that he slipped in a blue denim skirt that was distressed at some parts and left the band of his tights for the world to see. Lastly he put on an oversized, cropped orange hoodie.

He critically looked at his reflection in the mirror and immediately a confident smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Just like he imagined: It suited him really well, especially the high-waisted skirt and the crop top which accentuated his thin waist. Donghyuck wasn’t really self-centered but he knew he looked good and there was no shame in admitting it.

He furrowed his brows, thinking. Something was missing, but what?

Ah yes, of course – how could he forget?! – shoes were lacking.

Honestly, how could one forget shoes when putting an outfit together?

He shook his head and walked over to the space between his closet and his dresser, retrieving a pair of black platform boots and putting them on.

Now it was finished.

Usually when he finished piecing an outfit together he took some pictures, partly to keep them in his folder of nice outfits and partly to send them to the group chat with his friends and newly also Taeyong to receive compliments. Because why spending hours doing make-up and dressing up if he didn’t let anyone see it. Also his friends were like really good at hyping him up and he felt ten times more confident after sending them pictures of his outfits.

One time he almost felt confident enough to tell his father about him liking boys, make-up and dressing up but then he remembered how his dad freaked out when the news talked about the success of beauty YouTubers and a picture of James Charles was shown and he decided that he was still too dependent on his dad to come out and get thrown out.

Donghyuck went looking for his phone on his bed, where he had previously thrown it onto, but his bed apparently turned into a black hole that had decided to swallow his phone. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He _knew_ that once the phone was on the bed he wouldn’t find it again for the next 823 years. Guess he had to beg Taeyong to call him else the phone would really be gone for a good day or so. Hopefully he was back again, but he was pretty sure he heard the front door open and close not too long. So he got up, sighing, and made his way out of his room and to the living room where he reckoned Taeyong would be at.

Donghyuck entered the living-room: “Taeyongie-“

He froze in his spot and broke off mid-sentence when he didn’t see his cousin but a total stranger sitting on the sofa and looking at him with big eyes.

Donghyuck’s blood ran cold. He never told anyone but his closest friends (and relative of unknown degree) about his secret of loving make-up and dressing in feminine clothes and shit, this was probably the new helper his dad had recruited, what if he freaked out now and left, what if he told his dad about Donghyuck, then his dad would get so mad and he would probably beat Donghyuck and throw him out and that couldn’t happen, he didn’t have enough money to live alone and he had nowhere-

In his panic he was frozen in spot, unable to do anything but slowly getting a panic attack, his breath going faster and faster, his mind running at a 1000 miles speed. His vision got foggy and his legs were trembling so hard that they couldn’t hold him anymore and he collapsed to the ground. But instead of hitting the hard, wooden floor, a pair of arms gently caught him.

Donghyuck fought against the warm hold, trying to escape and just hide somewhere and try to calm down.

But the arms didn’t let go and a voice, sounding faded, as if they were speaking through cotton, started getting through to him: “-alright, everything’s fine, try concentrating on my breathing, come on, 1, breathe in, 2, breathe out”

Eventually, doing these breathing exercises, Donghyuck calmed down and he was able to look at the person holding him. He had big doe-like eyes, looking back at him with warmth and a bit of concern. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry and his lips were also really full and plush and soft-looking. Honestly, what was he doing to them? Donghyuck applied lip cream every morning and every night and he still had crusty ass lips. He had to ask him for his skin care routine because honestly, that guy’s skin right there was so clear and looked so soft, it had to be fake.

Also, the whole guy looked really soft and nice and not like the usual helpers his dad hired. They normally looked like they didn’t know what the word shower or deodorant meant and smelled like it too.

And this guy also smelled really nice, he noticed. Like this cologne Jeno tried in the store a few days ago.

The guy furrowed his eyebrows even deeper and oh yeah, it was probably kinda weird staring at a stranger and basically checking them out after they’ve just helped you calm down from a panic attack.

“Are you alright?” the guy asked, the concern in his voice audible, and – holy Mary what was that voice? It was most definitely deeper than the Mariana’s Trench and Donghyuck was most definitely not ready for that because come on, who expects such a deep ass voice from someone with such a soft-looking face?! He also most definitely just got whiplash and he also most definitely was concerning the poor guy even more right now because Donghyuck still wasn’t saying anything.

He cleared his throat and managed to get a small “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks for the help” out.

At that, the guy smiled brightly and shit, it was as if the whole world started glowing. Okay, maybe that was just Donghyuck’s impression of the situation, but still.

“Ah, don’t mention it, couldn’t have just sat there and looked at you without doing anything” he laughed, “my name’s Lucas by the way, I’m supposed to help here out, which I already did as far as I can tell.”

He winked and Donghyuck snorted.

“My name’s Donghyuck” he grinned, “look, I’m, like, sorry for freaking out, but, uh, y’know, no one except my friends and Taeyongie-hyung really knows about _that_ ” he gestured over his body, “and, like, I know how most people think about that and-“

“Hey, it’s really fine, like, it’s no big deal, you do you and in all honesty, you look, like, really pretty”, he was interrupted by Lucas’s soothing voice. Donghyuck blushed at that last part and looked away from Lucas’s reassuring face.

Oh my god, now he was blushing like a school girl getting complimented by her crush. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
